


A Vicious Cycle

by IzumiSena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, LIKE HUGE MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE GENOCIDE ROUTE, M/M, Spoilers, like literal quotes from the genocide route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiSena/pseuds/IzumiSena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you rather live a long life of hatred or a short life of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vicious Cycle

“Pap, buddy. You don’t need to go to see the human. You can’t fix them, okay? They’re too far gone.”

“You know I have to, Sans! If anyone can change the human, it’s the great Papyrus! I’ll be back before you know it!”

Papyrus grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck before heading out. The moment the front door shut, Sans fell down to his knees, willing tears to not flow from his eye sockets. He had witnessed it seven times already: the lack of knock-knock jokes from the lady behind the locked door, the puzzle-hating human by the name of _Frisk_ who would come through, the townspeople going into hiding from their fear, and the death of his beloved brother. Seven times his brother died in front of his eyes. Each time, Sans would always teleport down into the forest to see if just maybe the human changed their ways, and this time was going to be no exception.

He waited on the floor, curling up in his blue hoodie and shaking quietly. He put all of the minor amount of hope he had left into the fact that the human got tired of going on a killing spree. Seven times is enough, right? After a couple of minutes, Sans willed himself out of his house and towards the forest where he knew this meeting would take place.

By the time he was within earshot, their conversation was drawing to a close. “Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie, my lessons are already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!”

Sans saw the knife hidden behind Frisk’s back as Papyrus gave his speech. _No, I can save him!_ he thought. _I might ruin the timeline, but I don’t care anymore. I can still save him!_

“Papyrus!!!”

Papyrus peered over Frisk’s head and looked at Sans. He saw the miserable face Sans had and gave him a remorseful smile. Tears poured from Papyrus’ eye sockets as he felt the knife start to cut his head clean off. “W-well, _that’s_ not what I expected… B-but still… I believe in you… Sans…” His head toppled downwards before he completely disintegrated.

When his brother disappeared, Sans was left staring at the back of the merciless Frisk. “I bet that’s not what _you_ expected either, you miserable fuck!” Sans choked out.

Frisk’s shoulders flinched at that, but they continued walking, trampling the red-orange scarf on the ground in the process. Once they left, Sans hurriedly walked to the scarf, picking it up and wiping all the dirt and snow off of it. He clenched it in his hands. “Maybe nine will be the lucky number, Pap…” Wrapping the scarf around his neck, Sans headed home, soul filled with ache and vengeance.

 

The next time Sans and Frisk saw each other was in the golden hallway on the way to Asgore’s room. Frisk’s footsteps echoed loudly as Sans stood there in absolute silence, just staring. Even when Frisk fully approached, they said nothing to Sans.

“Huh… I guess you still won’t talk to me. Truthfully, I don’t blame you. You’re a dirty brother killer eight times over now,” Sans spat out. “You’ve experienced it all before. I know you have a special power. Isn’t it your responsibility to do the right thing?”

“...Yes,” Frisk responded.

“Ah. I see,” Sans seemed to nod in agreement, still fighting to hold back his emotions but ultimately failing. “Then why’d you kill my brother?!” Tears poured from his eye sockets, one of his eyes turning blue from the raw feelings. “The only thing that I live for! The thing in this fucked up world that I love more than anything! You played god, and you took it away from me! And for what, Frisk? Tell me why!”

Frisk’s hands seemed to tremble, but they still did not answer.

“Answer me, or I’ll kill you where you stand!”

“The other seven times… you never called out.”

“Answer. the. fucking. question!”

“Why I did it?! I just want to get out of this hellhole! I just want to leave! I’m not the one who attacks first! You monsters are!” Frisk exclaimed back.

“My brother wanted to help you!”

“In this world, it’s kill or be killed.”

“He wanted to help! Every single time!” Sans paused and wiped his tears on his brother’s scarf. “Except this one. He always says that he believes in _you_ right before he dies. Funny… he gave up all of his hope for you and instead gave it all to me.” Sans started to laugh hysterically as Frisk stood there, watching. “Ahaha! Now, no one in this world loves you! He was the last one! That is a riot!”

“Shut up,” Frisk snapped back.

“There’s no one left to give you hope.”

“Shut up! Or I’ll kill you, too!”

“You know what?” Sans asked rhetorically. “Do it. Kill me. Don’t even reset this time. If he’s dead, I want to be dead, too.”

“Why would you want something like that?” Frisk questioned. “To be dead and have nothing to take it back?”

“Because I… I love him. I love Papyrus so much that my life feels incomplete without him in it.” Sans took a nice, long glance at Frisk. “Having a long life of hatred will feel like shit in comparison to a short life of love.”

Frisk scoffed. “Whatever.” They pushed past Sans and entered the doorway to the next room.

Sans teleported back home and climbed into bed, nuzzling the red-orange scarf before crying himself to sleep.

 

***

 

“...ans…. Sans!”

Sans groggily woke up from his sleep and stared at an unusual yet oh-so-common face.

“Sans! I can’t believe you! Not only did you nap for ten hours, but you also took my scarf from me! The great Papyrus isn’t complete without his scarf!” his brother exclaimed.

Sans bolted upward and gave Papyrus a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. “Papyrus! Please… Please don’t go!” he sobbed.

“Sans? Sans, did you have another bad dream? A-are you crying?” Papyrus questioned, pain wavering in his voice.

“Don’t go… Please, don’t ever go...:”

“Sans… You’re scaring me a little. Is everything okay?” he hugged Sans tighter and gently stroked the back of his skull with his boney fingers.

Sans responded by pulling his head back and gently crashing his teeth into Papyrus’. They both lingered there for a few moments, Papyrus still stroking the back of Sans’ head, before Sans pulled away. “I… oh my god, I am so sorry. I was just really--”

“It’s okay, Sans,” Papyrus said, cutting him off. “I’m not… ehm… _opposed_ to you doing that. It was just rather unexpected.”

Sans nodded and looked away. “I just… yeah, bad dream. I dreamt that a human came down here into the monster world and… killed you.”

Papyrus let out an empathetic chuckle. “That would never happen, Sans. Everybody loves me a ton!”

Sans snorted. “A skele-ton?”

Papyrus smiled down at him. “See, it looks like you’re feeling better already. Now come and eat some spaghetti.”

 

Sans once again saw Frisk enter the door. They shook hands with knowing looks on their faces when they “met”. However, they both knew it was just a matter of time before all of the previous history’s events repeated themselves.

 

“Pap… are you sure you need to talk to the human?” Sans questioned as Papyrus got ready to leave yet again.

“I will steer the human to a path of good! Believe in the great Papyrus, Sans!” Papyrus naively exclaimed.

“Hmph… Hey wait, a few days ago, did you say you’re not opposed to me kissing you?”

An orange blush started to fade onto Papyrus’ face. “Wh-why are you bringing that up now? We have all the time in the world to talk about that…”

Sans grabbed hold on Papyrus’ shoulders, pulling him down as he stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss onto Papyrus’ mouth.

Papyrus pulled away after a few seconds. “Okay, now I really need to get go--” He was cut off by another kiss. A slimy, conjured blue tongue protruded from his brother’s mouth and licked his teeth. “Ngh!” Papyrus moaned out, embarrassed by the sound soon after. However, he focused his magic into creating his own matching orange tongue and hesitantly opened his mouth to allow Sans access.

Sans skillfully dipped his tongue into his brother’s mouth, sliding their tongues together before swirling around playfully. He broke the kiss to get into a more comfortable position, dragging Papyrus by the scarf and gently pushing him onto their couch before straddling his legs. “Please don’t go,” he whispered.

“I need t-- Umph!” Papyrus’ moans cut himself off when Sans grabbed the back of Papyrus’ head and resumed their wet kisses. Sans licked at the underside of Papyrus’ tongue, coaxing it into his own mouth before gently sucking on it, making his brother whimper in delight. Sans couldn’t help but grind himself down onto his brother’s pelvis after hearing his stream of moans.

Papyrus pulled his head away. “We… can’t do that! It’s all too fast Sans, and I really don’t know what I’m doing or how to do whatever it is that I need to do, and it’s just all really new to me, and--”

“Pap, it’s okay. Take a breather… Well, not that you have lungs.”

“I just think we need to slow down… just a little. I mean, I still need to see the human!”

_Oh, right. That…_

Sans looked defeated.

“U-uhm, Sans? How about uhm… when I get back… you can show me how to… erm… do… things?” Papyrus bargained, a deep blush spreading across his face from embarrassment.

“Yeah… when you get back… sure thing, Paps,” Sans nodded.

“Okay! Then it’s settled! I’ll be on my way, brother!”

“Wait!” Sans called out. He took off his hoodie and handed it to his brother. “Wear this… please.”

“Well, it looks a little small, and it doesn’t really match my outfit, but I’ll wear it because I know how much it means to you, dear brother!” Papyrus said, talking the jacket and layering it on top of his normal costume. “S-see you soon!”

Papyrus left through the front door, and Sans followed the moment he knew Papyrus wouldn’t notice him trailing behind. Sans hid in a nearby tree, and the two waited for Frisk to arrive.

Frisk once again took slow steps to reach Papyrus, knife already in their hand ready to strike. They looked at the sweatshirt that the skeleton was wearing and then forced their head down. “Papyrus… would you rather kill or be killed?” they asked.

“Oh-ho, is this a trick question? Have my puzzles finally--”

“No, Papyrus. Would you rather kill everyone you meet, every single one of your friends and the people who you could become friends with,” they paused, “or would you rather die?”

“Well… I wasn’t prepared for such a loaded question, but if I had to kill someone like Sans… I would much rather die instead. He means a lot more to me than my own life,” Papyrus answered, confused as to why he was even asked such a question in the first place.

“I see.” Frisk took a couple more steps forward, still brandishing the knife.

“Are you offering a hug of acceptance? I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!” Papyrus exclaimed, smiling.

Sans tore his eyes away from the scene.

But then he heard it.

“There, there, fragile human. Let it out. Let all of it out. This is what friends do.”

Sans ran out of his hiding spot and approached the pair. Frisk was crying buckets into Papyrus’ chest, and Papyrus was petting their hair softly in an act of reassurance. The knife laid on the cold ground a few meters back.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“I forgive you, comrade, and I shall steer you on the right path,” Papyrus said gently.

“I forgive you too, kid,” Sans said.

Frisk turned their head and looked at Sans. “No more resets.”

Papyrus looked over at Sans as well. “Sans, are you crying, too? Come here, I’m plenty big enough to comfort you both.”

Sans wasn’t sure when his tears started to flow, but he didn’t pass up on Papyrus’ offer.

After everyone was done crying, the three went back to the skeletons’ house to hang out. Papyrus was really excited to show off his race car bed and his brother’s pet rock. Some time later, Frisk ended up leaving the two and continuing on their own journey. It was the first time Sans ever saw Frisk with a genuine, joyful smile.

“Eh… so Sans…” Papyrus trailed. “Since we’re… alone now, do you want to… continue where we left off? I mean, like I said before, I’m really inexperienced, so you might have to guide me through all of… _this_ ,” he said, his orange blush once again highlighting the embarrassment and arousal on his face.

Sans let out a small laugh and pulled Papyrus into his room, shutting and locking the door soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I finally make a contribution to the sin bin! ...Still can't believe I ship fonts together, though. :/


End file.
